Los ejemplos de los amores imposibles
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: <html><head></head>Reyna es el perfecto ejemplo de corazón roto de corazones imposibles; primero el perfecto romano-Jason-, después el héroe de leyenda-Percy-y la tercera persona..."¿Por qué Cupido me odia tanto?" Fem-slash. Theyna</html>


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los ejemplos de amores imposibles

Si Reyna tuviera que decidir cuál de todos los dioses era el que más odiaba, este sería cupido. Era clichadamente estúpido, contando que había millones de personas que también lo odiaban; sin embargo al comparar el número de los corazones rotos versus los que sabían que literalmente existía el dios, era poco. No es como si tuviera pruebas físicas, pero algo le decía que si juraba al estigio que Eros la usaba como ejemplo para los corazones rotos, no le pasaría absolutamente nada.

La lista era corta, más lo suficientemente significativa para que resultara estúpido.

Primer ejemplo, el chico obvio. Jason no solo fue el perfecto romano-lo que solo hizo más irónico que terminara hallando un lugar con los griegos-sino que era hijo del rey de los dioses, gran luchador, líder nato, el único en el campo romano que fue capaz de matar a un titán, un chico que a pesar de ser conocido por todos y admirado no era presumido e incluso era encantador una vez superabas el aire serio que poseía; ¡era rubio de ojos azules! ¿En serio, más príncipe azul o qué? Ese vendría siento el ejemplo "El chico soñado por la que todas caen" que por el obvio caso, ella cayo.

El segundo vendría a ser Percy. Curiosamente, era casi totalmente opuesto al pretor de Nueva Roma. Tenía la pinta desgarbada y un cabello que parecía que no importaba cuanto tiempo lo peinaras, siempre parecería recién sacado de la cama; un ejemplo perfecto de los griegos-regio e imponente, y sin embargo más relajados que los romanos-y una sonrisa que declaraba que si pasabas demasiado tiempo con él, terminarías estando en problemas. Como líder y guerrera seria, este vendría a ser el ejemplo de "Imposible que le guste…y aun así le gusta"

No le sorprendería si Cupido distribuyera diferentes casos de enamoramiento y ella fuera una de las protagonistas, otra de las tantas desafortunadas en el amor-que para colmo, no recibiría regalías del libro; si es que en serio lo escribía-. Después de que los dos chicos le dieran la vergüenza de su vida al estar en una reunión con las novias de estos, se juró a sí misma centrarse en su trabajo y dejar de ser marioneta del dios del amor.

Por supuesto, cuando se trata de amor, tú nunca puedes planear un carajo.

No obstante, de todas las personas que había en la faz de la tierra…¿Tenía que ser en serio la que juro literalmente, permanecer virgen toda la eternidad?

Thalia Grace, hermana de Jason y prima-o al menos por el lado divino-de Percy.

Por alguna razón, le gustaban emparejarla con hijos de los tres grandes.

. . .

— Odio a tu hermano—dijo de repente de la nada.

— ¿Um? —murmuro Piper, sin entender.

En ese momento se hallaban en la casa de la pretora en Nueva Roma; aunque Jason se estaba adaptando al campamento griego solía venir a la ciudad-además de que tenía que trasladar sus cosas a la cabaña de Zeus-Piper solía acompañarlo gustosa para ver a sus amigos del otro lado divino, entre ellos Reyna. Por raro que pareciera, ambas se habían hecho amigas durante el final de la guerra de Gea, Piper inclusive consideraba a la romana parte de su curiosa nueva familia.

Las dos estaban en la sala, la hija de Afrodita haciéndole una trenza a la puertorriqueña, las dos en silencio hasta que la última hizo el comentario. La cherokee trato de atar cabos.

— Reyna, si es porque Mitchell dijo que tenías cráteres y no poros, ¿no lo escuches si? Él está un poco obsesionado con la belleza-como casi todos mis hermanos, de hecho-pero tienes una piel bonita, además que los chicos que no son hijos de Afrodita no se fijan en es-

— No me refería a él—hablo, deteniendo la charla de compasión de su amiga. No obstante frunció el ceño, ella había olvidado ese comentario hasta que esta se lo recordó. Aunque hablaba, no se movió de su lugar a espaldas de la otra—Me refería a Cupido, o Eros si hablamos del lado griego; aunque si no me equivoco es casi igual en ambos lados como su madre.

El silencio inundo la habitación por un momento, la dueña de los ojos caleidoscopio dejo de mover los dedos en el cabello de la pretora y medito unos momentos, después suspiro.

— Si, lo he oído mucho—decía con un deje de lastima. Hasta Annabeth le hizo el comentario-sí, aun teniendo un final feliz con Percy; eso no hizo más agradable el tiempo que estuvo enamorada de Luke y este se volvió malo-y casi todo el mundo lo hacía-también maldecían a su madre, lo último a sus espaldas; una cosa era un hermano que no conocía y otra su madre- — Jason también me menciono algo parecido, creo que lo conoció.

— ¿Jason conoció a Cupido? —Reyna se dio media vuelta-total, si ella no terminaba el trabajo en su cabello no tenía razones para seguir de espaldas-estaba confundida; el chico era su amigo, ¿Por qué no se lo menciono?

— No sé qué tanto paso, lo dijo por accidente y después cambio de tema—la griega se encogió de hombros, miro al suelo— Yo um, no quise presionarle con ello, si era realmente importante sé que me lo diría.

Reyna no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por su amiga; en parte era un alivio que ella estuviera soltera. Sabía que la pareja grecorromana tenía ciertos problemas de comunicación, Jason era demasiado inexperto en el amor y tenía la intuición de un ladrillo, Piper intentaba hacer todo bien ahora que por fin tenía al chico de sus sueños. Estaban mejor que cuando iniciaron su relación, iban lentamente, pero poco a poco.

De repente se dio cuenta que idea podía dar con su comentario, se puso recta como una tabla.

— Yo no me refería a Jason, ni a Percy, bueno…—no estaba segura si decirle la verdad, ya era muy vergonzoso reconocerlo para sí. ¿Estaría bien si mentía y decía que era Percy? No quería que luego ella se lo contara a Annabeth; las dos eran de las mejores amigas que había tenido nunca y no lo quería estropear con enredos y mentiras.

— Oh está bien, lo sé—lo dijo con toda la calma del mundo, contrario a la romana que había parado toda su fábrica de excusas convincentes-patente pendiente-al escuchar esa frase.

— ¿Tú lo sabes?

— Bueno, me parece—se encogió en sí misma, como si eso explicara todo, cosa que fue obviamente no era ante la mirada de la puertorriqueña. Piper odiaba ese tipo de cosas, incluso entre semidioses era raro— No sé cómo explicarlo, solo sé que al menos tus sentimientos románticos, no va orientada a alguno de ellos.

— ¿Sabes con quién lo hace? —estaba segura que aun con el fresco clima que había, tenía una gota de sudor frío surcándole el cuello. En este momento, maldecía los dotes de la hija de Afrodita-como si ser chica no fuera suficiente debido a la intuición femenina-.

— No estoy segura, creo que es alguien parecido a Jason y a Percy, quizás cercano a ellos—bien, eso debía ser una jodida broma; literalmente eran las dos cosas y aun así la griega no tenía idea, ¿Qué hacía cupido en ese momento, grabar el momento del juego frío-caliente con su hermana y una de sus víctimas favoritas? Reyna estaba segura que tenía mueca parecida a una sonrisa, de las que haces cuando piensas "ya valió" y aun así, la cherokee seguía luciendo desconcertada.

La misma conocía bien a la romana; llevaban unos que, ¿semanas, poco más de dos meses? Conociéndose y hablando la una con la otra, y aun así sabía que era demasiado reservada y seria, lo suficiente para que costara abrirse con otras personas; pero Piper era una chica intuitiva y consejera, de las que hacen que al observar tus ojos, es casi seguro que soltaras todo como si tuvieras un hechizo de uno de los hijos de Apolo-que por ser el dios de la verdad, eran como detectores de mentiras-. Agarro sus manos y fijo su mirada en ella.

— Reyna, somos amigas, puedes decirme—en ese momento, no necesitaba el charm speak. La puertorriqueña suspiro derrotada; exceptuando a Hylla y quizás Nico-que después de traer la Atenea Partenos y la pelea con los fantasmas, era una especie de hermano menor-, no había sido cercana a ninguna persona como lo era como las dos griegas, ¿sería tan malo por una vez, bajar un poco la guardia y arriesgarse? Quería creer que no.

— Thalia, me gusta Thalia—se obligó a mirar el sofá mientras confesaba eso, sintiéndose estúpida al notar que tenía las mejillas calientes. Era absurdo, solo decía que le gustaba alguien…que era la hermana de su primer amor y la prima de la segunda persona que le gusto, pero en fin, eso era otro asunto.

Espero unos momentos a cualquier cosa, lo que sea; todo menos un murmullo ahogado. Levanto la mirada para ver que podría ser, y no era otra cosa que Piper tapando su boca con una mano, tratando de esconder una sonrisa donde obviamente se estaba riendo.

— ¡No es gracioso! —Exclamo sonrojada y con una voz un poco aguda-probablemente de la sorpresa, suerte que al gritar en el campamento júpiter eso no solía pasar-al decir eso, la griega no pudo aguantar más y se tiró de espaldas hacia el sofá. Reyna tenía una expresión de odio infinito-que sería más aterradora sino fuera una cereza madura-y deseo por todos los medios poder llamar telepáticamente a sus perros para que fueran aterradores por ella— Ahora dame una razón para no matarte.

— Reyna, calma—decía la hija de Afrodita controlando como podía sus carcajadas, agarrando el estómago y levantándose— no me rió de ti, ¿Okey?

— Ajá Piper, y hoy acaba de reclamarme Neptuno, lo que me haría completamente diosa y capaz de ahogarte con el agua del inodoro—menciono con obvio sarcasmo-que si poseía para sorpresa de los soldados romanos, solo que normalmente lo usaba con sus amigos, incluso amigos malvados como la griega; pero como dicen, un amigo no es un amigo sino se ríe de ti-ante eso, Piper hizo un puchero.

— Es en serio Reyna, es solo que es irónico ¿sabes? Es decir, Jason es su hermana e incluso estando solo dos años juntos en la infancia, yo note el obvio parecido en los gestos de ambos; eso sin contar que hasta Annabeth afirma que Percy y Thalia son muy parecidos—oh magnifico, ese último detalle no lo sabía; era como si hubieran hecho la mezcla de las dos únicas personas de las que se había enamorado en su vida para venirla a dar otro nuevo amor imposible; por lo visto Eros quería añadir una nueva gama de enamoramientos a la lista, y ya que bien no podía tocar a las cazadoras-no es que estuviera segura, pero capaz Artemisa era capaz de sentir la presencia del dios y ahuyentarla-bien podía hacer que algunas personas gustaran de estas— No es tan malo.

— Piper, tienes que estar bromeando; hablamos de Thalia, la chica que juro literalmente nada de citas.

— Lo que juro fue darle la espalda a los hombres, nunca nadie ha mencionado nada de las chicas—puntualizo la hija de Afrodita, tratando de darle algo de positivismo, cosa que obviamente no pasaba.

— Ni siquiera sabemos si le gustan las mujeres, ¿Por qué no me pones tacones y me envías con tus hermanos a ver si así conquisto a Percy? Tengo más posibilidades con eso—por amargo que sonaba su tono, era obvio que era en broma; después de la lista de enamoradas de Percy-que ojo, incluía a una inmortal bella que era ahora la novia de Valdez-era obvio que había más posibilidades que aparecieran dioses nórdicos a declarar la guerra a que le quitaran el chico a Annabeth. Piper dio una ligera sonrisa traviesa.

— Bueno, uno nunca sabe que sorpresas da la vida—hablo con una ligera sonrisa de gato Chesire. En serio, si bien era diferente a todos los hijos de la diosa de la belleza, la genética era inevitable y a veces, se notaba que la chica tenía algo de humor pícaro de su madre. La romana le miro con atención.

— ¿Le gustan las mujeres? —pregunto incrédula.

— No tengo idea—parecía ser sincera esta vez, pero quién sabría, la chica era capaz de ser una mentirosa convincente si lo ameritaba— ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

— ¿Por qué es que somos amigas? —interrogo nuevamente masajeándose las sienes ante el creciente dolor de cabeza que desarrollaba.

— Porque tú y Annabeth son demasiado negativas, necesitan a alguien que vea el lado bueno y que no ande hablando de estrategias de batalla o de planos de edificios—vale, ahí había un punto; era difícil ser positivo entre los mestizos-su suerte era un asco, incluso con los hijos de Fortuna-sin embargo al comparar entre las tres, la cherokee ganaba.

Reyna al menos, podía saber que tenía una amiga.

. . .

Reyna pensaba que la amistad tenía que estar sobrevaluada.

Era difícil pensar en las bondades de tener amigos cuando la chica con la que se había sincerado, daba miradas nada discretas en la cena-donde la pretora casi podía jurar que lo hacía a posta-donde por suerte, Jason ocupaba la atención de Thalia y esta poseía casi el mismo nivel de intuición que el de Percy- básicamente, surcaba el subsuelo-.

No planeaban comer todos juntos, no obstante Artemisa había decidido medir las fuerzas de sus cazadoras con los romanos-sus chicas no eran romanas porque en su mayoría tenía griegas y antes de que trajeran la Atenea Partenos, estar cerca de una semidiosa romana causaba disociación grecorromana-donde luego de que las chicas hicieran pasar vergüenza a muchos de las cohortes, se establecieron cerca del campamento Jupiter. Jason aprovecho la oportunidad para estar cerca de su hermana-por tratarse de hermanos la diosa de la caza dio su bendición, además estaría en compañía de otras chicas-originalmente solo estarían Thalia, Piper y Jason; pero la segunda al enterarse incluyo a Reyna y para los hermanos no hubo problema.

Thalia y Reyna se habían conocido en la guerra; la griega junto con sus cazadoras ayudo a los chicos a traer la estatua y no habían tardado en simpatizar. Curiosamente; Jason siempre le había parecido el típico chico norteamericano, y Thalia era la típica chica que terminaba robándoles a estos chicos con un cuchillo; esa fue su primera impresión de ella al conocerle.

Por supuesto, no tardo en notar que si bien no era una ladrona, si era alguien valiente y fuertemente leal, también bastante testaruda-cosa que noto cuando en una ocasión las dos estaban acorraladas por empusas, y si bien Reyna se consideraba así misma peso muerto gracias a su pierna herida, la lugarteniente no se rindió y logró que ambas salieran con vida-, también era alguien cómica que adoraba poner en evidencia a su hermano, y aunque no se expresaba con palabras podía notarse el cariño en sus magníficos ojos azul eléctrico.

Oh de acuerdo, no era tan raro que la chica le gustara.

— Lady Artemisa quiere que explore la zona, incluso con la barrera que hay aquí; piensa que pueden encontrarse bestias increíbles en estas montañas—decía la hija de Zeus viendo a su alrededor, ya que efectivamente la ciudad se encontraba en un valle encerrada en colinas. Piper tuvo una "genial" idea-nótese el sarcasmo gracias a la pretora-en ese momento.

— Oh, estoy segura que Reyna podrá mostrarte—aseguro con una sonrisa. La mencionada tuvo una mirada de pánico en ese momento-que escondió lo mejor posible observando su estofado como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo-y Thalia parecía meditarlo. Jason quería protestar, llevaba toda su vida en ese lugar y siempre que podía pasaba más tiempo con su hermana; su novia le mando una mirada de "cállate, que te explico luego" que logró que el romano no dijera nada.

— ¡Buena idea! Seguro conoces bien la zona, ¿Serás mi guía, no? —decía volteando hacia la romana. La chica buscaba cualquier forma de excusarse, notando los ojos brillantes de gatito abandonado que tenía; dioses, ¿Cómo se le podía decir que no a esta chica?

— Claro, vamos—cuanto más rápido fuera, más rápido acabaría. Dejo su sopa-se le había quitado el apetito con los nervios de cualquier forma-y decidieron comenzar hacia el norte, por supuesto las dos solas para atraer menos monstruos. Piper le dio una última mirada, que le decía "¡Animo!" sin necesidad de palabras.

Bueno, no le haría daño preguntarle al respecto de las citas entre chicas con las cazadoras. Mientras tanto, Piper vería como explicarle a su novio la posible nueva cuñada que tendría.

Porque a veces el amor imposible, era posible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, ame el final. Creo que me quedo un poco raro-no sé si me salió muy Ooc Piper-

Originalmente esta idea no era así-de hecho, era un borrón mental que no sé cómo seguía-donde luego que se me ocurrió la idea de incluir a Piper, decidí centrarlo en su amistad.

No, eso no me lo he inventado; según una lista de spoilers de BoO-si, hay aunque el libro no haya salido-ellas dos se hacen amigas íntimas después de la guerra, si la traducción no esta mala Piper si llega a considerar a Reyna como parte de su familia.

También hay otros pequeños spoilers incluidos en el fic, no obstante no son tan significativos por lo cual no los veo tan importantes.

Después de un importante debate interno entre Thalianca y Theyna, gano el Theyna porque hay demasiado dolor en el Thalianca-por mucho que me esfuerce-y honestamente, creo que el theyna significa un nuevo brillante amanecer para ambas chicas. Igualmente dudo dejar el otro ship.

Entre los spoilers, pude ver uno que me puede arruinar el theyna-algo de Afrodita diciéndole que la persona que sanaría su corazón, no sería un semidiós; la traducción fue algo raro-no obstante, yo soy la escritora que armo un Piperlia y logro hacer escenas Zianca/Thalianca con el poco espacio que podía hacerse en el libro; encontrare como calzar esta linda pareja con ella-total, soy una crackfister, esto es mi especialidad-.

En fin, después de mi LARGA nota de autora, por fin acabo; ojala les gustara, se despide cordialmente,

Lira.

P.D: Uff me alegro de por fin publicar, si bien ya acalle la vocecita molesta que me gritaba "¡escribe!" sigo amando hacerlo.


End file.
